Typical vehicles include an armrest that is positioned within a rear seating portion of a passenger compartment. These armrests can include various functionalities that can include storage compartments, cupholders, electrical and data functions, and other similar features. These armrests are typically operable from an upright position where the armrest can serve as the back of a middle seating position within the rear seat of a passenger compartment. The armrest is also rotationally operable to a downward position for use by one or more occupants of the rear seat of the vehicle.